Barely Hanging On
by RedRosePetal
Summary: After all this time he did not want them to worry anymore. So much had happened and now this was happening. But he would not tell anyone, this was his problem and he would find the solution whatever it might be. One-shot!


Helloo! Yes, it really is me! Shocking I know right. :P

I wrote this ages ago but it was shocking… seriously… the quality of my writing 'skills' was appalling. So I re-wrote it and I hope that it is good.

Anyway, enough waffling from me. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

X

* * *

X

_His hands were shaking, they were covered in blood but it was not his blood. Well, some of it was his but most of it wasn't. There was another person lying in front of him. This person was not conscious and covered in blood. Yugi Moto's life was spilling away on the muddy ground whilst his closest friend, the former Pharaoh was trying to save him. Atem's hands were trying to stop the blood loss which explained why they were blood stained. The raindrops which slid down Atem's face were mixing with his tears. He had failed. He had failed to do his job of protecting Yugi. It was all his fault._

* * *

Yugi sighed; pushing the spoon around his cereal bowl he didn't really want it anymore. He wasn't in a good mood. The last thing he wanted to do was to attend school that day but he had no choice. He had to or everybody would find out. Over the past week or so one of the school's bullies had decided to start on him again. Yugi had tried with his new found confidence to just ignore it but it had got worse and worse. He was starting to get beaten again, luckily he could hide it. But there could be a time where he would no longer be able to hide it. He didn't want that. None of his friends or even his grandfather knew what was going on. He couldn't put them through it all again, it was just not fair. Yugi sighed once more, abandoning his cereal.

"That was a big sigh." Atem said, walking into the room.

Atem had stayed with them as although he had lost the Ceremonial Duel he'd wanted to be able to live out a full life, his having ended before at only 17. He didn't have to attend school as he was at least 2 years older than the rest of them so now he was working for Kaiba. This was something that Joey, in particular, could not believe. But Atem seemed happy which was all that counted. Yugi didn't answer Atem as the latter poured some coffee and sat down.

"Are you ok Yugi?"

"Yes, I'm fine, just tired."

"It is nearly the weekend though."

"It's Tuesday."

"Oh."

Yugi cracked a small smile and checked his watch. It was time to go. Supressing a sigh he stood and walked out of the room. His farewell to the Pharaoh was very half hearted. Atem had noticed the Yugi's half-hearted tone and noted it. Yugi was not normally like this. He would have to keep an eye on this.

* * *

"Hey Yugi." A voice said.

Yugi shivered, he knew that voice. Slowly, he turned round and faced his bully.

"Meet me at 4pm, behind the old building. You_ know_ what will happen if you don't come."

Yugi nodded. He knew exactly what would happen and also what would happen if he didn't turn up.

* * *

Weeks past and Yugi slowly withdraw from the others. He became quieter and his friends were starting to notice, he wasn't going to tell his friends what was going on. He was _not_ going to make them worry. At first it had been Atem that had noticed it but then Joey had come to see Atem at work to talk to him. Both of them were at a loss about what to do, they had both tried to talk to Yugi with no success. Since then they had kept in regular contact as they tried to work out what was going on.

* * *

"I honestly have no idea what is going on." Joey said.

Joey was leaning against the school fence, his school bag over his shoulder.

"It is a mystery, Joey." Atem replied, he took a sip of coffee before continuing, "I cannot get him to talk at home, he will not say anything."

"It weird how this has all happened so fast."

Atem made no answer; he looked away taking another slip of coffee. Joey had picked up on Atem's uneasiness. But before he could say anything there was another voice;

"Wheeler! Come away from the gate." It was a teacher.

Joey scoffed and rolled his eyes, "You'd think that being nearly eighteen I could actually look after myself."

Atem shared a small smile. Joey turned to walk away but turned back;

"Don't worry Atem, I'll look after Yugi. Go back to moneybags."

"Wheeler!" The teacher called.

Atem had to laugh as Joey groaned and walked away, before he turned as well.

* * *

Yugi couldn't do it anymore. He was aware that the others had noticed that there was something going on. There was nothing he could do, he wanted all of it to stop. He couldn't keep being beaten and taunted at by others. But he could also not allow his friends to worry over him. He had to end it all. He sat up straight on the bed. He knew what he had to do. Slowly, he crept out of his room and down the stairs. Atem and Grandpa were in the kitchen, talking about something Atem had done at work. He managed to slip to the front door without being seen. It was raining so, Yugi pulled on his coat and opened the door. But just as he did Atem walked out of the kitchen, he was on the phone. Yugi froze hoping that Atem would not notice. Luckily, he did not. Yugi took one last look at his closest friend before slipping out the door, closing it with a small click.

* * *

Grandpa placed the dinner plates on the table, calling Atem and Yugi. Atem came through, looking worn out. He'd been on the phone with Kaiba for the last half hour. Grandpa and Atem sat down… and waited. And waited. And…. waited. There was no sign of Yugi.

"Yugi?" Grandpa called, frowning.

There was still no sound. Grandpa got up and walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"Yugi?" He called again.

Atem had joined Grandpa at the stairs, a concerned expression on his face. They exchanged a glance before Atem started to climb the stairs and entered Yugi's room. It was deserted. The former Pharaoh paled, he explored the upstairs desperately looking for Yugi. There was no sign. There was no sign of him downstairs either.

"But.. but where will he have gone?" Grandpa said.

"I don't know." Atem said, running a hand through his hand, "I'm going to find him."

Atem pulled his coat on and headed to the door. He looked back before he left as Grandpa made a noise.

"Just.. let me know once you find him."

A nod was the response that Grandpa got.

* * *

Yugi stood looking down at the ground which seemed so _far_ away. A bridge over a disused railway line, this was where it was all going to end. The rain had not stopped and its droplets mixed with his own tears and he gazed up into the heavens. In some ways he wished he could see all his friends for the last time but then he might not able to go through with this. No. This was the way it had to be.

* * *

Atem sprinted all the way to Joey's house, banging on the front door with little care for whether he broke the door or his hand. The blond came to the door and upon seeing Atem's distressed face instantly paled.

"What's happened?" Joey asked,

He had guessed what had happened before Atem said.

"He's gone Joey! He's gone!"

Joey was already pulling on his coat. He didn't say anything, there was no need. The first location they went to was the park; Yugi loved this place so it seemed a good idea to check. Joey had also texted the other two, who were now on their way.

"How long has he been gone?" Joey asked.

"I'm not sure. He came in from school and was upstairs. I don't know when he would have left."

"Are you sure that he's not in his room?"

Atem rounded on Joey; "Of course I am! Do you really think I was drag you out to help me find him if I had not checked."

Joey held his hands up, "Atem, calm down. I was just checking."

The former king realised how rude he'd been, "I'm sorry."

Joey put a hand on the other's shoulder, "Don't worry we will find them."

Not a minute later Tea and Tristan arrived, both demanded answers. It was Joey who filled them in as the Pharaoh was too distressed to explain the situation _again_. Unknown to them another person had come to the park and was listening in on the conversation. The others had no idea that person was there until he laughed.

"Isn't that special. Little Yugi has run away."

They turned to face the boy. This boy was known at the school to be a bully.

"What do you want Marcus?" Joey spat.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Wheeler?" Marcus taunted.

"Look, we are far too busy to listen to your crap so just bugger off."

Marcus chose to ignore the previous statement. "When you see that little rat Yugi, tell him that I look forward to punching his stupid face."

Atem, naturally, took offense to the boy's threat to Yugi so moved to confront him. But Joey put out a hand to stop him.

"What are you talking about?" Joey asked, eying the bully suspiciously.

Marucs just smirked at them and walked away. There was silence between the friends as realisation dawned on all of them. If it was possible Atem went even paler. Why hadn't Yugi said anything about this to him? How had he not noticed that something was wrong with Yugi? He should have known that something was wrong.

"I think.." Joey said, slowly, "I think I might know where he is."

* * *

It was time, time to go. Part of him wondered whether he should have told his friends and family what had happened. Well it was too late now. Yugi took his last breath and was about to step off the side of the bridge when he heard a shout.

"Yugi!"

He turned, his heart sank as he saw his friends running towards him.

"Yugi what are you doing!" Joey cried.

"Just leave guys, it's raining and it's cold." Yugi replied, calmly.

"We are not going anyway." Tristan said.

Yugi looked at them before his eyes found Atem. It was distressing to Yugi to see Atem in the state he was, he could see that Atem was struggling to keep his anguish hidden.

"I don't want you to think this is your fault." Yugi said, addressing the former Pharaoh. "This is my choice."

"This is not the way Yugi." Atem said, "Please do not do this."

"No. I have made my mind up and this is what will happen."

Atem's composure broke. The tears started flowing. Yugi didn't like it when the Pharaoh cried, which he did _very_ rarely. Yugi turned away, it was time.

"Goodbye."

With that Yugi fell forwards.

It was so sudden that Joey didn't make it in time to stop him. They ran over to the edge of the bridge were they hear the sound of Yugi hitting the floor. Tea screamed. Joey looked to where the Pharaoh was.. but Atem was not there. The Pharaoh had gone to the end of the bridge where he too jumped over. He slid down the side of the hill, the fabric of his coat round his right arm ripped and the rough edges of rocks ripped out the skin. But Atem did not even notice it. His eyes were locked on Yugi. He landed rather ungracefully on the ground and raced over to Yugi where he fell to his knees beside him. There was blood pooling around Yugi's head. The Pharaoh's hands went to the affected spot where blood soaked them immediately. His hands started shaking and the tears continued to fall thick and fast. Yugi's eyes were closed. It was all his fault.

Atem didn't even register the others coming behind him. He didn't notice when paramedics arrived and Joey pulled him away from Yugi. He'd withdrawn into his mind, he could not believe what had just happened. It was his fault, if he had known then he would have stopped this. He was brought of his mind when he felt something on his hand. Looking down someone was washing the blood off his hand. He looked up and saw a nurse in front of him, looking around he was in a hospital. How he got here? He had no memory of getting here. Where was Yugi? Apparently his distress had been shown on his face.

"It's ok." The nurse said, "You're in hospital and you're going to be fine. Unfortunately, I don't have any information about your cousin but I can tell you where you can get some."

Atem nodded, his voice seemed to have disappeared. They didn't exchange any other words as the nurse cleaned the blood off of Atem's hands and bandaged his cut arm. Once finished Atem shared a small smile in thanks, his voice still failing him and left to find the others. It didn't take long to find the others; they were waiting in the waiting room. Joey looked up as he approached.

"You alright?" He asked.

Atem nodded.

"We called Yugi's grandfather." Tristan said, "He's on his way."

Atem nodded again, taking a seat beside Joey. They didn't speak, they were all in shock. They just could not believe that Yugi felt that he needed to do something like this. A doctor came over to inquire where Grandpa was as he could not disclose any information to anyone but a family member.

The time past _very_ slowly, it was like watching paint dry. Eventually, a very pale Grandpa came running into the hospital.

"Atem!" He called, rushing over to them, "What happened? Where's Yugi?"

Atem couldn't respond his voice had still not returned, but fresh tears trickled down his cheek. So Joey had to fill Grandpa in on what happened. Grandpa placed a hand on Atem's shoulder;

"This is awful. I don't understand how he felt that he could not talk to us." Grandpa said.

No one answered him. They didn't know what to say. The doctor then appeared again, calling Grandpa away from the others.

"I can take you to your grandson, he's out of surgery." The doctor said.

Grandpa nodded but before he went he looked back at the others. Atem's head was in his hands, he knew that Atem would want to come with him but it was better that for now he waited. Joey was watching Grandpa and the doctor so Grandpa addressed him;

"Look after him for me Joey." He pointed at Atem.

With that Grandpa followed the doctor.

* * *

It had been nearly a week since it had happened. A week. But it seemed so much longer. Yugi was Barely Hanging On to life. His injuries were major but he was still alive. While Grandpa visited the hospital every day and stayed for as long as possible, Atem refused to leave the hospital. It meant that he was sleeping on the bench outside the hospital but he still refused to leave. It had got to the point where the doctors were starting to worry about the Pharaoh's health. He was not eating, well not eating much. Drinking very little, and having very disturbed sleep.

Grandpa opened the door to Yugi's room. He did not like the sight of his grandson hooked up to all those hooks and wires but they were keeping him alive so that was the most important thing. In one of the hospital chairs was the former Pharaoh, he'd fallen asleep. There was a spare blanket in the room, taking it Grandpa laid it over the sleeping king. He then took a seat by Yugi's bed, trying to ignore the various noises that the many machines made. He prayed. Prayed for Yugi. That he would get better and come through this. But who knew…. Who knew if Yugi would survive this?

X

* * *

X

Aaaaa…. Sort of abrupt ending there. Yeah… I really struggled about how to end it. I had three different endings but I think this one is the best… maybe… AAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Please review… I do hope you enjoyed.

I don't know if I will release a fic… I'm back at University and the work load it starting to pile up (OH MY DAYS… HELP ME!). But maybe if I have any spare time I will write something else. I do have another fic half written but I am struggling with it…

Until next time guys!

~RedRosePetal


End file.
